


Happier

by Speeps



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, M/M, past klance, sad oh no
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 19:28:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11237643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Speeps/pseuds/Speeps
Summary: A month after Keith and Lance break up, Lance finds himself in his usual coffee shop, mere feet away from the love of his life.





	Happier

**Author's Note:**

> Based on "Happier" by Ed Sheeran. Listen to it here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8TpcBDJZsJA
> 
> I was feeling some feelings when writing this, so take my tear-filled mess of a oneshot.

The regular tinkling of the cafe bell was comforting to Lance, the heavy throng of customers pushing past him bringing a small smile to his face. The warm, mustiness of the coffee shop was comforting and he sat in his regular armchair, knees drawn up to his chin as he gazed out the window, watching the crowd of people walk past with curiosity. His hands cradled a cup of coffee, horrifyingly sweet, just the way he liked it. 

Hunk had told him to stop doing this. To stop moping about in a delirious state of depression, huddled up in a ball of self-pity. That wasn’t what Lance was doing at all, in his opinion. He just felt content there, the familiar scent of coffee beans wafting through the air as he watched people walk by. Perhaps what comforted him was the fact that every single person walking by had a separate life, full of mistakes and victories and experiences unique to each one. Maybe it comforted him that he wasn’t a part of any of those people’s lives, for he knew he’d just screw them up. 

Maybe Hunk was right about the moping. 

For everything in his life reminded Lance of him. A motorcycle driving past. The scent of black coffee and petrol. A flash of red, or a tinkling laugh. One thing he never saw again though, was his eyes. A clash of violet storms and lightning he had never seen on anyone else. And he missed them. God, he missed them. 

Lance knew it was his fault that Keith had left. He was selfish, and cruel, and simply just a horrible person. They had argued so much, and had spent many nights in separate rooms. Their yells would get complaints from the apartment downstairs, and their tears were so heartbreaking that Mrs Wiserman next door would come the next day and offer them cups of tea in concern. He remembers how much he had hurt Keith. He remembered each venomous word, each sentence of spite, and he regretted them all. No one had hurt Keith more than him. 

He hated himself for it. For he still remembered the days of before, filled with laughter and cuddles. How he’d wake up each morning to be in Keith’s arms, the morning rays filtering through the light curtains and shining on his tan skin. He remembered on certain days, when he was in a good mood, he’d wake up early and make them both pancakes for breakfast, the feeling of arms sliding around his waist bringing a large grin to his face. He remembered their kisses, soft and warm at times, and hungry, full of lust at others. He remembered movie-nights spent cuddled on the sofa, as well as fun-filled days spent at the beach or at the funfair. Those were the happiest days of his life, and he doubted he’d ever see them again. 

It was a flash of red that caught his eyes. A familiar tinkle of laughter and awful haircut made him turn, the sight before him making his heart ache. There was Keith, smiling wide and blushing, with his hands enveloped in others. Another man was by his side, tall and muscular with a tuft of white hair contrasting against the black hair that grew on the rest of his head. From where he was sitting, Lance could tell that this man had a prosthetic arm, the metal glinting in the lights of the shop. 

The couple were standing in line, the other man’s arm wound around Keith’s waist. Lance found his eyes trained on the hand before they flickered up when the man leaned in, whispering something into Keith’s ear. Suddenly, a loud laugh erupted from Keith’s lips and Lance couldn’t help smiling slightly. The smiles that man and Keith wore were twice as wide as theirs when they were together, and he was glad. Keith deserved happiness. He wasn’t sure that he himself did, though. 

Keith was moving on, and Lance was relieved. Keith deserved absolutely everything. The stars, the galaxy, the universe. He didn’t deserve him. Lance was still staring at them, and found that he wasn’t mad. He wasn’t angry, no spite being thrown towards Keith’s new partner. With a jolt of surprise, Lance found that he didn’t take it personally. The fact was, Keith was happier. Happier than he ever looked with Lance. 

He remembered Hunk and Pidge telling him that one day, he’d be happier too. That he’d move on, and find someone new. But Lance knew very well, that he was happier with Keith. He had loved him, with all his heart, then had thrown him away like garbage. Regret was heavy on his mind, but goddammit he loved him. He hated that he loved him still. He hated that he loved him so much he would rather Keith move on than be stuck with him. He hated that he had let him go. But he also hated that he was glad he had. 

Suddenly, Keith’s eyes flickered up and met Lance’s. A flash of recognition ran across his face stood there, staring back at him with his mouth open slightly. Lance simply smiled a him, a sad smile full of regret, but full of pride at the same time. Lance’s blue eyes glanced up at Keith’s partner then back at him, smile widening slightly. He nodded, eyes twinkling. Gaping, Keith finally understood then closed his mouth, a small smile pressed onto his lips too. Keith nodded back, whispering something at his partner before leaving his side, making his way over to Lance and sitting in the armchair opposite him. 

“Hi.” he breathed, still smiling slightly. 

“Hey,” Lance replied, swirling the coffee in his mug. “How are you?”

“I’m great, you?” 

At that, Lance chuckled slightly, eyes sliding to gaze out the window. “I’ve been better.” He took a sip of his coffee. “He seems nice. What’s his name?” 

Keith seemed surprised. “You’re not mad?” 

“Well, I guess I am. But only at myself.” 

Grinning, Keith leant back. “His name’s Shiro. And he’s great, honestly. He’s smart, funny, and…”

“He’s cute.” Lance commented. 

“Yeah, he is.”

Lance looked back at Keith, smiling softly. “I’m happy for you.”

“Thanks. Anyone else in your life, yet?” 

A dry laugh escaped Lance’s lips. “No, not yet. Too soon.”

A guaranteed awkward silence was prevented by the arrival of Keith’s new partner, hands holding onto two coffee mugs with a grin on his face. Lance immediately stood up, offering his seat.

“Oh no, that’s not necessary.” Shiro said, but Lance waved him off.

“I’m about to leave, anyway - it’s all good.” 

Placing the mugs on the table, Shirt extended a hand. “My name’s Shiro. It’s nice to meet you.” 

Lance took the outreached hand and shook it once before dropping it. “The name’s Lance, and it’s nice to meet you too.”

“So how do you know Keith?” 

Lance waved nonchalantly. “We’re old friends. But I don’t want to keep you two from each other, so I’m going to head out.” 

He turned abruptly and nodded at the barista, his regular trips to the coffee shop making the two good friends. Just before he left, though, a hand gripped his wrist. Turning, he raised an eyebrow at Keith, who had a bittersweet smile on your face.

“I just wanted to say thanks.”

“For what?”

Keith shrugged. “For everything, I guess.”

Lance blushed, before pulling his hand from Keith’s, eyes sorrowful and breath hitching. “Please don’t do this.” he whispered.

“Do what?”

Lance sighed, taking a step forward and wrapping his arms around Keith tightly before letting go quickly. “Stop making me love you again.” he said quietly, smiling sadly before turning to leave once more. 

This time, Keith let him go.

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact: my older brother read the first part of this and that's how he found out about Voltron and my gay ships so that's fun.


End file.
